listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Leprechaun
The list consists the deaths occurred in the Leprechaun film series. Leprechaun (1993) * Mrs. O'Grady: Pushed down the stairs and neck was broken by Leprechaun * Joe: Leg bitten and chest stomped 15 times with Pogo Stick by Leprechaun * Deputy Tripet: Clawed in face and neck snapped by Leprechaun * Daniel O'Grady: Mauled and mangled. Off-screen by Leprechaun Leprechaun 2 * William O'Day: Lifted and neck snapped by magical collar. * Ian: Tricked via illusion into sticking his face in lawnmower and sliced, later hung from a door. * Waiter: Hands pinned to countertop with forks and face scalded with Coffee Steamer. * Morty Ingalls: Pot of gold materialized in his stomach and ripped open. * Security Guard: Rundown twice by Go-Kart. * Leprechaun: Chest impaled with wrought iron bar, blown up by Cody Ingalls Leprechaun 3 * Gupta: Ear and toe bitten off, arm shot with arrow via magic, beaten with shillelagh/baseball bat and strangled with phone cord. by Leprechaun * Mitch: Electrocuted by robot. by Leprechaun * Arthur: Beaten to death with a Shillelagh. by Leprechaun along with Tony * Tony: Eye gouged out and beaten with Shillelagh. by Leprechaun along with Arthur * Loretta: Exploded by inflation via magic. by Leprechaun * Morgue Attendant: 5 Medical tools in chest. by Leprechaun * Fazio: Trapped in box and cut in half with a Chainsaw. by Leprechaun * Leprechaun: Gold burned with flamethrower/incinerated by Scott McCoy Leprechaun 4: In Space * Private Lucky: Hacked to bits with Lightsaber. by Leprechaun * Private Kowalski: Bursts out of groin. by Leprechaun * Private Mooch: Stripped to Skeleton by flesh-eating bacteria. by Leprechaun * Private Danny: Crushed underneath a metal box. by Leprechaun * Private Dolores Costello: Pushed off catwalk. by Leprechaun * Harold: Head crushed flat against wall by frying pan. by Leprechaun * Metal Head Hooker: Electrocuted by control panel. by Leprechaun and Dr. Tina Reeves * Dr. Mittenhand: Frozen with liquid nitrogen and destroyed by a laser. by Leprechaun and Dr. Tina Reeves * Leprechaun: Ejected into space/exploded by Sgt. Books Malloy Leprechaun: In the Hood * Slug: Afro pick in throat. by Leprechaun * Bartender: Electrocuted through microphone stand. by Leprechaun * Jackie Dee: Slammed 7 times against car by spectral woman. Off-screen. by Leprechaun * Chow Yung Pi: Strangled and ripped to pieces. Off-screen. by Leprechaun * Fontaine Rivera: Killed. by Leprechaun * Bodyguard: Heart blown up via magic. by Leprechaun * Reverend Hanson: Hand through back and out of stomach. by Leprechaun * Stray Bullet: Forced to shoot in throat with handgun via magic. Off-screen. by Leprechaun * Butch: Shot 3 times in chest with handgun by Mack Daddy O'Nasses * Mack Daddy O'Nasses: Finger ripped out, chest shot 3 times with handgun and insides blown up via magic. by Leprechaun and Postmaster P. Smith Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood * Father Jacobs: Heart attack * Stoner: Impaled through chest with Bong. by Leprechaun * Doria: Neck snapped. by Leprechaun * Lisa Duncan: Clawed in stomach. by Leprechaun * Chanel: Gold tooth ripped out and mandible ripped out. Off-screen. by Leprechaun * Officer Thompson: Chest impaled with flashlight. by Leprechaun * Officer Whitaker: Leg ripped off. by Leprechaun * Watson: Hand in chest and heart ripped open. by Leprechaun * Cedric: Clawed in throat. by Leprechaun * Esmerelda: Killed. by Leprechaun Leprechaun: Origins * Francois: Finger bitten off and Mauled by Leprechaun * Catherine: Mauled by Leprechaun * Ian Joyce: Impaled by Leprechaun * David: Leg Bitten and Mauled to death by Leprechaun * Jeni: Axe in the face by Leprechaun * Ben: Spine ripped off by Leprechaun * Hamish McConville: Mauled by Leprechaun Leprechaun Returns * Ozzie Jones: Bursted out of his intestines to make his return. Ozzie then turned into a zombie ghost. * Mailman: Ran over his head with his own mailtruck tire. * Andy: Sliced him in half with a solar panel. * Meredith: Stabbed her in the mouth with a water sprinkler. * Matthew: Decapitated him with his own spy drone. * Rose: Impaled her in the head with a trophy. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films